


灼热

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	灼热

>>>>>

究竟为何处在这种境地？

热意蔓延向全身，无论是哪里，都仿佛有灼热的欲情之火在燃烧，而在这数秒之前，自己还只出于惊愕的状态。

年长一些的美人与其如出一辙的美少年缠吻在一起，美少年的身上一丝不挂，性器被身后吻着他的人握在手中，轻轻地抚摩，时不时地故意收紧给予刺激，那美少年白皙嫩滑的胸腹便跟着起伏起来，从鼻间发出惊喘的低吟。

平和岛只觉得房间里似乎起了一层朦胧的雾气，带动了暧昧流转的气息，那个姿容端丽美貌的少年被技巧娴熟的美人吻得浑身瘫软，当吻结束时，其眼中也起了氤氲的水汽，带上了一种平时未曾可见的媚态。

在他面前的，是如同在一个模子里出来的两个人。一个是他所熟悉的少年临也，以及另一个陌生的、看起来已如成熟的果实般，褪去青涩气息而尽显风情的临也。

约一刻钟前的那封手机收到的邮件里，附带着一张自己平日里在学校的那位犬猿之仲的照片，自己所看不顺眼的那个人，一只胳膊正被抓握着，紧紧地被按在了床单上，折原并没有出镜，只是被拍到了一些黑发和形状漂亮的耳廓。但他认识那个耳廓，在某些隐秘的夜晚淫梦里，他曾数次舔弄过那只耳朵，将热气喷洒在小巧可爱的耳垂上，感受其主人因此而颤动的身体。

[不来救他吗，小静？]

这一封邮件令他感到迷惑，那个邮件地址，即使化成灰他也认识，是折原自己的，是谁困住了折原，从而用他的手机发邮件过来吗？还没等继续想下去，下一封邮件便发了过来。

[如果你不过来，我就收下他了~]

这便是他此刻赶过来的理由了。

此处是一间单身公寓，当他赶到时，发现门没有锁，打开门进去，隐隐有一种潮湿溽热的气息拂面而来，他有些愤怒，以为发邮件的人已经率先下手，内心也跟着忐忑。虽然他明白自己对于宿敌不该有这些情感，但有些东西早已无法控制。

【把门反锁起来吧。】

一个熟悉、却又略微有些不同的清朗声音说道。

他有些犹豫，但还是反锁上了门。

走近卧室，从半掩的门的缝隙中看到两具交缠在一起的身体，不愿意听到的喘息声也清晰地传入耳中，知道他已经来到门口，让他反锁上门的那个人复又低声说道。

【看，你的小静来了~】

像是在和房里的另一个人说的。他越来越感到复杂茫然，推门进去，看到了两个自己的宿敌。

似乎已经被‘蹂躏’过一番，他所熟悉的那个少年临也，莹白的肉体软若无骨地卧在床上，双腿紧靠在一起摩挲着大腿内侧的肌肤，湿润的双目充满渴求地望向了他。

另一个宿敌来自十年后。

【但或许不是这个世界，我从来没有眼下这种境况的记忆。】

在他表现出冷然的怒意时，十年后的宿敌没有要躲的意思，反而将少年的自己从床上扶起上半身，靠在自己的身上，抬起那个少年的白嫩双腿并分开，幽暗潮湿的蜜穴便露了出来。平和岛的喉结不由得上下滚动了两下，感到有些口干舌燥。

【过来，小静。】

仅是短短的几个字，便具有无穷的魔力般，他知道自己理应拒绝，却又像被谁给推动着，鬼使神差地走了过去。是谁在推动他呢，他自己的情欲，抑或是少年临也那不间断的、似乎想紧紧拥住他的缠绵湿润的目光。

【年轻人真是精力十足。】

说话的人看了一眼他已经发鼓的胯间，失笑道。随即在他来到跟前时，示意他坐到床上，然后悄悄在少年的耳边说了些什么，少年的目光瞬间变得有些怯生生起来，犹如惊慌失措的小鹿，他感到心中一紧，下体更加火热。这时，少年犹豫地抬起一只裸足，放在他滚热的胯间，如同猫儿踩奶般轻轻地踩了两下，之后又用大拇趾与食趾的空隙夹住那炽热的一小部分，不熟练地移动着，隔着衣料上下摩挲了起来。

胀热的肉块在脚心摩擦，美丽的少年尽心尽力地‘服侍’着他的性器，因为他也是同样的年轻青涩，且没有相应的经验，这样的刺激足以使他浑身血液倒流。在他的视线无法从那只细白漂亮的裸足上移开时，接吻的黏腻水声又钻入了耳中，他抬起头，那个仿佛未经人事的处子般的少年，再次被身后的男人逗弄得应接不暇，喉间发出脆弱的呻吟。


End file.
